doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who - The Quest of Death/Latrodon
This is the second episode of Doctor Who - The Quest of Death. Plot The Doctor woke up. He was lying on a bed. Then, he saw Loran. "What happened?" the Doctor asked. "While we were running," Loran explained, "you tripped over a branch. You fell on a stone, and was KO. Luckily, some other Elfs came along to fight the Mortals. However, there were to much of them, and we had to escape." "So were are we?" the Doctor asked. "In Latrodon." another Elf replied, "I'm Alismar, by the way." She was a tall woman, with long brown hair. The Doctor stood up. Then, another Elf walked towards him. He looked older, had long black hair, and brown eyes. "I'm cherras, the leader of the Elfs of Kandooku." he said. "I'm the Doctor." the Doctor replied. "Where do you actually come from?" Loran asked. "That's a long story..." the Doctor said. He told them everything. "And we should believe that?!" Cherras said. "Yes." the Doctor replied, as he got his sonic out of his pocket. "That... That technology!" Alismar said, "It's... I don't..." "I'm from another time, and space." the Doctor said, "So where am I?" "This is what we call The Overworld." Cherras replied. "But who is the Dark Lord?" the Doctor asked. "He," Loran said, "once was a powerfull dark wizard. However, after he nearly got killed, he changed into what he is now. An emotionless monster. He rules the Dark Forces. They try to take over this world, and they're becoming stronger and stronger." "Since I'm stuck here, I'll help you." the Doctor told them. It was evening soon, and the Doctor, Loran, Cherras and some other Elfs went hunting. They went on horses. It was very dark. Then, the Doctor and Loran heard a scream. "What's that?" Loran said. "Lets go and find out." the Doctor replied. They walked between trees, and saw a body on the ground. "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked. Suddelny, the body got to its feet. It was a Mortal. Loran pointed his bow at the creature. "I shouldn't move if I was you." he said. The Mortal looked scared at first, but then lurched forewards. "Look out!" the Doctor shouted. There was a screech of pain, and the Mortal fell to the ground. It had an arrow in its chest. "Thank goodness, that was close." the Doctor said. Then, he saw Loran, falling of his horse. His arm had a nasty wound. "He... scratched me..." Loran said, "...get...the others..." the Doctor wanted to climb back on his horse again, when three more Mortals appeared. They growled. One lurched itself at the Doctor. Then, another arrow it the creature. The arrow didn't come from Loran, or the Doctor. It came from Alismar. She was standing on the branch of a big tree. The two other Mortals ran away. Some later, they came back at the Latrodon. Loran was brought to the hospital room. Suddelny, Cherras came running in. "It has been stolen!" he shouted. "What has been-" the Doctor said, but he was interupted. "My crown!" Cherras said, very angry, "By Mortals. Without it, I can't rule. It's an old law. The one with the crown, can rule Latrodon." "Can't you change the law?" the Doctor asked. "Not this one!" Cherras said. "Don't worry," the Doctor said, "I'll get it back for you." "Thank you so much, Doctor." Cherras said. "It'll be to dangerous," Alismar said, "so I'll come with you." "If you get it back, you'll both be rewarded." Cherras said. Next day, they got horses and weapons. "Up to the Dark Tower." Alismar said. They started there journey early, and knew that it was going to be dangerous. To be continued! Category:Finn Tracy